


Of Heroes and Villains

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Of Heroes and Villains AU [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Real People Fiction, Youtubers, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Superheroes, Gen, Of Heroes and Villains AU, Series Planner, just a dump where I can organize everything, not actually a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: A little planner for a series I'm making called Of Heroes and Villains, which has all the JSE and Iplier Egos. Feel free to read and send me some ideas!





	Of Heroes and Villains

**Author's Note:**

> These are some notes about all the Egos that I will be featuring in this Au, more for me so I can keep my ideas straight. Will update as time goes on. Feel free to leave ideas for this AU, or if you just want to discuss it. I should be posting a part soon, so stay tuned or that!
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex

JSE Egos-

 

Jacksepticeye- AKA- Sean Mcloughlin. The hero of Jacktion, had the ability to manipulate sound waves and give off a Sonic Scream. Has a little pet eyeball named Sam, who shoots lasers. Is loved by all.

Antisepticeye- A virus demon that loves to cause mischief and chaos. Was accidentally created by JSE, which is why the public called him 'Antisepticeye,' and they consider him Jack's opposite. Is the main villain JSE deals with.

Henrik Von Sneeplestein- A skilled German doctor that is used to dealing with both normal and superpowered being. Will help anyone, villain or hero, and won't take your shit when you ask why he won't just do one or the other. Mainly deals with Anti, JSE, and other Iplier Egos.

Marvin the Magnificent- A powerful magician with a mask. Despite of how powerful he is, he is rarely seen working alone, usually teaming up with another hero. Because of his magical powers, villains are constantly trying to kidnap him. This results in many heroes either saving him once a month, or the person that tried kidnapping him blown into dust (not really, Marvin doesn't have the heart to kill). Even with his closest friends, Marvin had never revealed his face. No one knows anything about his 'normal' life, or if he even has one. Despite all this mystery, he is quiet the sweetheart. 

Robbie the Zombie- AKA- Robert Zomb. Was the result of an experiment gone wrong, giving him extreme strength and regenerative abilities. However, is extremely slow and decayed, giving him the appearance of a zombie. Many villains use him as a 'pet' for destruction since he can't die. Because of his name and appearance, the people of Jacktion call him 'Robbie the Zombie,' or more appropriately, Rob Zombie (not to be confused with the rock singer).

Dapper-AKA-Jameson Jackson (JJ). A mute genius that can hack into almost anything. He helps give heroes information when they need it the most. The public gave him the nickname 'Dapper' due to the signature he leaves behind when he wants you to know you're there, a top hot with a mustache and a monocle. Very few heroes that work with him know he's mute. Has no powers, but can take care of himself.

Jackaboy-Man-AKA-Grayson Williams. A newbie new to the superhero business. He was given his name from an unfortunate headliner when he first stopped crime, the paper saying he looked an awful like like JSE. The reporter said he looked like he was trying to be a 'Jackaboy-Man.' This name stuck, and his now his official name he goes by. Can fly, had superspeed, and has moderate strength. 

Chase Brody- A regular civilian that always finds himself in the middle of heroes and villains and their drama. Had been know to house many heroes and villains alike, has stopped many fights, and generally not sure what the flying fuck is going on most of the time. Was given the nickname 'Bro Average' among the superpowered community in an effort to keep his identity a secret whenever they wanted or needed to talk about him. This name came up when Antisepticeye nearly attacked him and asked, "WHO ARE YOU?" Chase, freaking out over the fact of being killed, meant to say,  "I'm just your average bro!" but instead panicked and said, "I'm just your bro average!" Many other heroes and villains were there at the time, and the name just stuck.

Outliers within the JSE Egos-

Pixlepit- AKA-Robin. A super smart hacker dude (much like JJ) that specifically works with JSE. He can edit video camera footage, recordings, anything. Called Pixlepit due to the little characters that show up when he starts tampering with something, when he wants to of course.

 

Iplier Egos-

 

Markiplier-AKA- Mark Fischbach. The hero of Iplieroplois, has super strength and is nearly indestructible. As a little pet named Tiny Box Tim that can teleport almost anywhere.

Darkiplier- A shadow demon with immense power. Despite him being considered Mark's main villain, he rarely pops up and only hurts Mark, never anyone else. He is still a combo of Damien and Celine, and still has that aura of his.

William Wilford Warfstache- A formal colonel that went depressed, then insane after the mysterious deaths of his two friends Damian and Celine. Damien was the mayor of Iplieroplois before he died, and Celine was rumored to be his wife, but nothing proves this. He kills without mercy of reason, can manipulate the reality around him, and Mark deals with him more often than not. Is commonly associated with Darkiplier despite the fact that they rarely team up and if they do they never make it public. 

The Googles- Highly advanced androids programed for evil (mostly). Their objectives are constantly being tampered with, causing them to go on random streaks of both good and bad. Oliver, the yellow one, is the most human like of all four, and escaped to try and fit in with human society. He will still help out occasionally, both with his 'brothers' and other heroes. 

Bingiplier- Another android, though not as advanced as the Googles. Works with JJ and gatherers information for heroes when they need it. Has to be constantly reminded he's not human.

Dr. Iplier-AKA- Edward Iplier. A doctor with the literal healing touch, can heal most physical injuries. Works with Dr. Sneeplestein occasionally, but unlike the other, (usually) only works with heroes. Has a rumored connection with the Author, a villain that disappeared years ago, but nothing has ever been proved.

The Author-AKA-Isaac Grant. A villain with the power to control what other people do, say, and think by writing it down. However, he disappeared years ago for some unknown reason. Many say he died, others think he is passing off as someone else. Some believe he worked with Edward Iplier, but nothing has been proven.

The Host- A blind oracle that tells the future, and knows everything about the past. He'll go back and forth, giving weird advice to both heroes and villains for reasons no one understands, but usually keeps to himself. Constantly narrates the world around him, and will talk in the third person about himself. No one knows he's real name, if he even has one. Few think he might be connected to the Author, but like many things, has never been proven or denied.

Yandereplier- A school boy that no one can explain the origins of. He just appeared out of nowhere. He seems to have anime like powers, pulling his katana he always carries around out of nowhere and having heart eyes. He's considered a vigilante since he can be easily persuaded to either side. He's a pretty nice guy, but if you're a jerk to him or threaten his current Senpai, prepare for death. Many villains use these facts to use Yandere, claiming that someone has his Senpai hostage in order to get him on their side. 

The Jims- The Jim Twins are quite the anomaly. They manage to consistently video tape and record various hero and villain activities without them ever knowing. Luckily, for whatever reasons the Jims never reveal who the heroes and villains are, which they could easily do. While they don't seem to have powers, they never once get hurt during various fights or be affected by magical substances like other humans. No one is sure what this means, but hey, as long as the twins get their good side, they're gold. 

Bim Trimmer- An extremely popular and well known T.V show host and celebrity. Though he doesn't have any powers, Bim had helped out the superhero community more times than they could count. He's used himself as bait for villains, help fund side projects and research for them, and tries to keep the public on the heroes side. He's a very generous and friendly person, even though he can come off as egotistical and self centered at times. Definitely had a man crush on Markiplier, but who doesn't really?

 

 

This what I got so far. Feel free to leave ideas! I plan to make this kind of like the Ego Shenanigans series, one shots that don't really connect together unless I say they do. The only difference is that they exist in the same sort of universe. I'll update this as time goes on. Bye~

 

 

 

 


End file.
